1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a(n) device and system for alerting vehicles to road hazards, and more particularly, an EARLY WARNING SYSTEM OF EMERGENCY VEHICLES FOR ALERTING ROADWAY TRAFFIC.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for systems for alerting traffic to hazards have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,129, Published/Issued on Dec. 10, 1968, to Dean teaches a vehicle alarm system for warning to a vehicle's occupants of its approach to a railway or other vehicular crossing, but the invention may be used to warn of a moving object such as the train itself, as distinct from the crossing, or to warn of a through highway or to warn of an open bridge or the like.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,161, Published/Issued on Mar. 2, 1971, to Knickel teaches a system for automatically locating vehicles within a prescribed area utilizes an emitter comprising a cded transmitted device carried by each vehicle, a plurality of sensor stations disposed at preselected locations within the prescribed area for receiving vehicle identification-coded signals from nearby vehicles, a vehicle identification decoder for processing of coded signals received by the sensor stations, and a digital computer for processing decoded information to locate each vehicle on the basis of which sensor station most recently received that vehicle's coded signal. The system may be utilized for police car location, whereby existing police call boxes may be utilized as sensor locations, and wherein a display mat is provided on which lamps are lighted to indicate the presence of a police car sufficiently close to a call box to have its signal received thereby. Apart from the identification code, additional coded information may be emitted indicating vehicle status (i.e. fully loaded bus, in a bus locator system) or emergency situations.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,445, Published/Issued on Feb. 12, 1974, to Bucks, et al. teaches a vehicle data recording system comprising a plurality of vehicle condition sensors and a route location selector which furnish corresponding digital data which is processed and periodically fed to a magnetic tape cassette recorder, or the like, for recording on magnetic tape. The magnetic tape is advanced only periodically and the data is recorded without significant gaps between the words, such that several days of data may be recorded on a single tape cassette for subsequent storage or analysis.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,294, Published/Issued on Aug. 5, 2008, to Mead, et al. teaches an enhanced police Doppler direction sensing radar detects possibly dangerous traffic conditions during certain vehicle maneuvers such as U-turns and returns to travel after roadside stops. By monitoring a host or primary vehicle speed, speed transitions, transmission state (e.g. gear selection), and the closing vehicle position, range and speed, a number of selectable conditions are detected, resulting in an alert indication to a primary vehicle operator. User preferences and thresholds allow the traffic alert function to be customized according to a primary vehicle operator's desire to suppress alerts in situations which the user does not deem dangerous. The traffic alert function may be automatically triggered under certain detected conditions, or manually initiated when the primary vehicle operator intends to make a driving maneuver.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,463, Published/Issued on Sep. 7, 2010, to Rountree teaches a Universal Help Light which is a rectangular shaped light that is positioned or mounted along the rear windshield of an automobile.
When the light is connected to the vehicles flasher system, it flashes the word “H E L P” concurrently with the auto's hazard or emergency flashers.
The light flashes as described, to give clear notice that help is needed and is being summoned.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,831,379, Published/Issued on Nov. 9, 2010, to Nathan, et al. teaches a method and system to alert drivers to driving related information thought controlling information displayed on one or more roadside displays. The displayed information may related to traffic flow, road conditions, emergencies, and any other type of information. Optionally, the displayed information may be determined at least in part of data collected from onboard the vehicles.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,237,555, Published/Issued on Aug. 7, 2012, to McCarthy teaches a hazardous vehicle alert system comprising a control module, a special graphical user interface, a speed and distance detector, and an alarm module where the user sets alarm triggers based on reaction time until potential impact from the hazardous vehicle. The user can assess the landscape, traffic patterns, and specifics of the task at hand to determine the required reaction time to take evasive maneuvers from the threat of on-coming hazardous vehicles and create alarm triggers to yield this reaction time. A software package is used to drive the graphical user interface, control module, alarm module, and detector module. The system includes modes ranging from one to four pieces and a mode that can be installed in a vehicle.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20040128888, Published/Issued on Jul. 8, 2004, to Payan, et al. teaches an alert device is provided that includes a light producing surface, The alert device has a stored configuration in which the light producing surface is compacted and the visible area of the light producing surface is decreased. The alert device also has a deployed configuration in which the visible area of the light producing surface is increased. A microprocessor is used to control light producing elements on the light producing surface to produce desired symbols.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120126996, Published/Issued on May 24, 2012, to McCarthy teaches a hazardous vehicle alert system comprising a control module, a special graphical user interface, a global positioning system device, a speed and distance detector, and an alarm module where the user sets alarm triggers based on reaction time until potential impact from the hazardous vehicle. The user can assess the landscape, traffic patterns, and specifics of the task at hand to determine the required reaction time to take evasive maneuvers from the threat of on-coming hazardous vehicles and create alarm triggers to yield this reaction time. A software package is used to drive the graphical user interface, control module, alarm module, and detector module. The system includes modes ranging from one to four pieces and a mode that can be installed in a vehicle.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20130297197, Published/Issued on Nov. 7, 2013, to Zhai, et al. teaches a system for guiding a driver of a vehicle is disclosed. The system comprises a light sensor configured to detect light; and a processor configured to determine a position of vehicle on a roadway based on a characteristic of the detected light.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for systems for alerting drivers have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.